Ya estoy ahí
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Uno de mis primeros minific. Albert lejos de su propia familia, viajando por el mundo. ¿De verdad vale la pena estar tan lejos de los que más amas?


**Ya estoy ahí…**

_Minific inspirado en la canción "I'm already there", en versión de Westlife  
Escrito en 2008_

Llovía. Desde una fría y solitaria habitación de un hotel en algún lugar del mundo, por fin el millonario lograba hablar por teléfono con su lejana familia. El teléfono, ¡qué maravilla! No importaba el costo de la llamada, ni cuánto tuviera que esperar porque todo, todo valía mil veces con tal de sentirlos cerca, con tal de matar el vacío que sentía en su corazón por estar tan lejos de ellos. Pensó que sólo le bastaría oírla decir una vez más "te amo", pero cuando oyó el sonido de fondo, las risas de sus hijos, una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla.

"Dame un momento, vuelvo en seguida, cariño". Al otro lado del mundo, Candy dejó el auricular para tratar de calmar a los tres pequeños revoltosos que le impedían concentrarse en la conversación. Mientras corría tras dos de ellos, una pequeña manito tomó el aparato y Albert pudo oír una vocecita que sin previo aviso preguntó: "¿Cuándo vuelves a casa, papito?". ¿Cuándo?

\- Pequeñita, ¡ya estoy en casa!

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó la niña-, no estás aquí, ¡estás allá!

\- No, cariño. Ya estoy ahí. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Acaso no me ves? Estoy en el sol que ilumina la casa, en la sombra que ves en el suelo, en los susurros del viento, ¡hasta soy tu amigo imaginario! Y sé que… que esta noche estaré en tus oraciones, ¿cierto?

\- ¡Cierto!

\- Entonces, Lynn, ya estoy con ustedes y…

En ese momento, Candy volvió a tomar el teléfono.

\- De verdad te extraño, Albert. No te preocupes por los niños, están bien.

\- Lo sé… Es sólo que los extraño tanto.

\- Y nosotros a ti… -entonces, Candy cambió su voz y Albert pudo percibir que para ella la separación era tanto o más difícil que para él mismo- No sabes cuánto desearía estar ahora entre tus brazos, a tu lado, para besarte suavemente, para poder tocarte con la punta de mis dedos, pero estás tan lejos…

\- … y yo estoy tan solo, sin los niños… sin ti.

\- No, Albert. Yo estoy ahí, junto a ti. Es cierto que estamos lejos, pero recuerda lo que una vez nos prometimos: aunque estemos lejos, siempre estaremos en el brillo de la luna, en el susurro del viento, en todo. Yo estaré a tu lado siempre. ¿Acaso no sientes el amor que nos une? Ya estoy ahí, Albert. Estoy contigo. Puede ser que estemos a miles de kilómetros, pero como sea, siempre estamos contigo y tú con nosotros.

\- Te amo, Candy.

\- Y yo a ti, mi príncipe. ¿Cuándo volverás?

\- Pronto, muy pronto. Me queda poco tiempo ahora. Por favor, déjame saludar a los niños.

\- Claro. ¡Niños! ¡Vengan a saludar a papá! –animó Candy a sus pequeños.

\- ¡Hola, papá! –gritó Alex.

\- Yo ya lo había saludado primero –trató de dejar en claro Lynn.

\- Pa, pa, pa, pa –balbuceaba la pequeña Mary.

\- ¡Hola, niños! –saludó emocionado Albert- Los quiero mucho. ¿Me han extrañado?

\- ¡Sí! –gritaron a coro.

\- Bueno, no se preocupen porque… porque… ¿Eh? ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¡Nooo!

Otra vez lo mismo. La comunicación se había cortado y pasarían unos cuantos minutos antes de que fuera posible volver a establecerla. Ya sería tarde en Lakewood. Pronto los niños se irían a la cama y Candy, seguro, estaría agotada luego de todo un día de trabajo con los pequeños. Porque sus hijos eran de ellos y si bien tenían una institutriz era ella quien los cuidaba personalmente, sobre todo cuando Albert estaba de viaje, algo que, por cierto, ocurría con cada vez mayor frecuencia.

Solo en su habitación, Albert sintió el peso de la distancia. "Ya estoy allá", le había dicho a Lynn. "Ya estoy ahí", le había dicho a su vez Candy. ¿Acaso lo habría oído mientras hablaba con la pequeña? No, eso estaba claro.

Lentamente, Albert se cambió de ropa y apagó la luz. Tal vez sería buena idea dormir. Eran ya casi las tres de la mañana. Miró por la ventana y pensó, cual tonto romántico, que sin importar dónde estuvieran, la luna era siempre una y que ella también la estaría observando. "Estoy el brillo de la luna", le había dicho Candy, "y estaré contigo siempre". Deseaba tanto estrecharla contra su pecho, hacerla suya y reír junto a sus hijos.

"¿Por qué estoy haciendo todo esto?", se preguntó. Miles de razones vinieron a su mente: por compromiso, por mis responsabilidades, por los Andrew, por los trabajadores, por los inversionistas, por… ¿Por mí? ¿Por mi familia? No. No era por él, no era por su familia. Tenían más que suficiente y aún para repartir a montones. Entonces, ¿para qué desgastarse en esos interminables viajes por el extranjero, lejos de Candy, lejos de los niños?

Cuando partió del viaje anterior, Mary recién comenzaba a gatear y cuando regresó a Lakewood… la niña ya caminaba. No estuvo cuando Alex perdió su primer diente ni tampoco cuando Lynn dijo sus primeras palabras. El primer día de colegio de Alex, llegó tarde y sólo lo vio de lejos y a la rápida. Lynn ya comenzaba a escribir y sólo lo supo cuando encontró un papel arrugado con algunas letras entre sus documentos… En papel que decía "Pafpo". Tal vez la niña pensaba en "papá", pero eso fue lo mejor que pudo escribir.

¿Cuántos momentos únicos tendría que seguir perdiéndose? ¿Qué estaba sacrificando por consolidar aún más los negocios de los Andrew? ¿Quién se lo agradecía? Y Candy… Candy. Ella nunca reclamaba, ella siempre lo apoyaba, pero muchas veces había visto la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos cuando le comunicaba que "tendría" que volver a viajar, pero sólo sería "por pocos días", que este sería uno de "los últimos viajes". Pero nunca era el último y nunca eran pocos días.

De pronto recordó a sus padres y el poco tiempo que habían compartido juntos, al padre de Anthony, su cuñado, siempre de viaje… y el dolor de la madre de Stear por no haber estado más tiempo junto a sus hijos. ¿Era eso lo que él quería para su vida? ¿Acaso él tenía la vida comprada? ¿La tenían, acaso… sus propios hijos?

"Ya estoy ahí… Ya quiero estar ahí", pensó Albert.

Tres días después, Candy y los niños se encontraban corriendo por el jardín cuando oyeron el familiar ruido de un motor que hacía muchos días no oían.

\- ¡Papá! –gritó Alex- ¡Llegó mi papá!

\- ¿Albert? ¡Albert!

Ahí estaba el padre y el esposo. Sin previo aviso, pero, ¿a quién le importaban esas formalidades? Albert ya estaba en casa y eso era todo lo que importaba. Abrazos y besos de rigor, seguidos de la tradicional entrega de "recuerdos" del viaje. De pronto todo fue una revolución en Lakewood, entre preparativos para el almuerzo, Candy corriendo a preparar el postre favorito para su esposo y Albert tratando de prestar atención a tres niños saltarines a la vez. Estaban más grandes y más bellos y sentía que los quería más que nunca. Los abrazó, los besó, los acurrucó, subieron a los árboles, corrieron por el jardín, almorzaron juntos entre risas y hasta se dieron tiempo de hacer un improvisado día de campo en la terraza.

A las ocho y treinta, Albert estaba en la habitación de Alex. El pequeño era siempre el último en dormirse y luchaba por no cerrar los ojos mientras su papá estaba cerca.

\- Duérmete ya, Alex.

-Sí, pero… papá, yo quería saber algo.

\- Claro, dime.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte esta vez?

La inocente pregunta de su hijo le partió el corazón. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse? ¿Acaso lo veía como a un visitante? Había mucho tiempo que recuperar.

\- Pues… Creo que pienso quedarme un buen tiempo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¡En serio! ¿Qué opinas? ¿O prefieres que me vaya de viaje?

\- ¡No! No te vayas de nuevo. Te extrañamos mucho y mamá se pone muy triste. No le digas a nadie, pero yo he visto que a veces llora.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Albert sintiéndose culpable.

\- Sí, en serio.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes, papá no se irá más. No hasta que todos puedan venir conmigo. ¿Te gustaría?

\- ¿Viajar todos juntos?

\- Claro. ¿Por qué no?

\- ¡Sí! Yo quiero, yo quiero.

\- Muy bien, caballero, es un trato. Pero ahora duérmase. Ahora sólo viajaremos todos juntos. ¡O ninguno!

El sueño finalmente venció al pequeño y Albert se dirigió a su habitación. Momentos después llegó Candy. Las niñas habían despertado de nuevo y había tenido que ir a poner algo de orden. En cuanto entró, corrió a los brazos de su marido. Albert la estrechó con fuerza y la besó con todo el amor que sentía.

\- No sabes cuánto te extrañé, Albert.

\- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé. Yo también los extrañé mucho… Demasiado –Albert dio un profundo suspiro antes de continuar-. Candy, esto no tiene sentido. Ya no quiero volver a separarme tanto tiempo de ustedes.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que no volveré a hacer un viaje de más de dos días si no pueden venir todos conmigo.

\- Pero, Albert, los niños son muy pequeños todavía…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero en realidad, ya estoy harto de estar lejos de ustedes. Si alguien quiere hacer negocios con nosotros, ¿por qué no vienen ellos? O bien, que viaje más Archie. Ellos aún no tienen hijos y no les será tan difícil ir juntos si quieren. No creo que a Annie le moleste. ¡O que viaje quien quiera hacerlo!

\- Eso significa… -preguntó emocionada Candy.

\- Eso significa –completó Albert, al tiempo que tomaba sus manos y la miraba a los ojos- que tendrás que soportar por muchos días a tu marido, que tendrás muchas más oportunidades para cocinar ese delicioso postre para mí, que me las arreglaré para ir por Alex cada día al colegio, que le ayudaré a Lynn a aprender a escribir y que estaré a tu lado cuando Mary empiece a correr. No pude verla dar sus primeros pasos… pero ese fue el último momento que perderé de mis hijos.

Candy no podía decir nada, sólo lo miraba y tras una larga pausa, se abalanzó sobre Albert, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama en medio de risas y besos.

\- ¡Mi amor! ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace oírte decir esto! Te necesitamos tanto, Albert, yo, Alex, Lynn, Mary… todos.

\- Y yo a ustedes, mi amor. Nada de lo que hago tiene sentido si no los tengo a mi lado y ya no quiero hacer más cosas sin sentido. Ya estoy aquí, Candy, y esta vez no me iré en mucho, mucho tiempo. En el próximo viaje, iremos todos, cuando todos podamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- ¡Desde luego!

\- Excelente –dijo Albert-. Porque ahora que estamos juntos y los niños están durmiendo… pues… no sé. Recordé algo de las ansias de cierta señora por estrechar a su marido y dormir entre sus brazos, por besarlo y tocarlo con la punta de sus dedos –sentenció con voz coqueta mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su mujer.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio…

\- Pues… bueno… -rió coqueta Candy- qué tal si empezamos a…

\- Mamá…

\- ¿Mamá? –preguntó Albert dando un salto.

\- Mamá…

\- Alex, hijo, ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás enfermo?

\- Tengo miedo. ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? –preguntó con ojitos suplicantes, aferrando su peluche.

Candy miró a Albert y ambos sonrieron.

\- Claro, Alex. Ven acá, campeón –dijo Albert tomándolo en brazos-. Ponte cómodo mientras tu mamá y yo nos cambiamos y…

\- Es que ellas también quieren venir…

\- ¿Ellas? –preguntaron los padres al unísono.

Ahí estaba también Lynn y hasta la pequeña Mary, que había llegado gateando.

\- ¿También tienen miedo? –preguntó incrédula Candy.

\- No, pero… como Alex vino…

\- ¡Oh, está bien! ¡Todos a la cama! –ordenó alegremente Albert-. Luego no se quejen si dormimos apretados, ¿eh?

Tras algunas sesiones de cosquillas, un par de guerras de almohadas y algunos relatos de viaje, por fin, los tres pequeños Andrew decidieron dormir.

\- ¿Siempre son iguales?

\- Claro que no. Es que están muy emocionados.

\- ¿Y ahora sí están bien dormidos?

\- Pues… yo creo que sí –dijo Candy mientras cubría a la más pequeña que estaba entre sus hermanitos.

\- Entonces, qué tal si tú y yo vamos a…

\- Mami, tengo hambre… - reclamó una vocecilla.

\- Olvídalo –río Albert-. Iré por algo de leche a la cocina. Definitivamente, voy a tener que poner muchas cosas en orden en esta casa, señora Candy.

Le robó un beso y bajó a la cocina. Su cocina. Su casa. Su familia.

"Ya estoy aquí", pensó de nuevo, "ya estoy aquí".

Fin

_**PCR de Andrew**__, 2008 _


End file.
